Jam Filled Toronto (Canada)
Background: Jam Filled Toronto is a Canadian CGI animation and special effects studio based in Toronto, Ontario, with a long and very troubled history. It was founded in 1985 as Dan Krech Productions and later known as DKP Studios. It was acquired by IDT Entertainment in 2004 and renamed to IDT Entertainment Animation Canada. In May 2006, Liberty Media purchased IDT, renaming the animation studio to Starz Animation Toronto. In April 2009, Starz Animation was spun off and renamed to Arc Productions. In 2016, Arc went bankrupt and locked out its employees due to a financial emergency, and was eventually bought by Jam Filled Entertainment, who renamed the studio to it's current name, Jam Filled Toronto. Starz Animation (July 18, 2008) Logo: Same as the Starz Media logo, but under "starz" is the word "ANIMATION". FX/SFX: The zooming of the starz logo and haze and the fading in of ANIMATION. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the film. Availability: Only appears on Space Chimps. Scare Factor: None. Arc Productions 1st Logo (2009-2016) Logo: On a black background, the hand-drawn word "Arc" draws itself. Then "PRODUCTIONS" fades in below with the green underline. FX/SFX: The name drawing itself. The logo fading in on Ormie. None on Thomas & Friends and Rusty Rivets. Music/Sounds: The opening/ending theme. Variants: *On Ormie, the logo is smaller, and there is no line under "PRODUCTIONS". *On Rusty Rivets, the word "Arc" is inside a green circle, the background is white, and "PRODUCTIONS" is absent. *On Thomas & Friends, the logo is still. Availability: Seen on anything that the company made, like Robosapien: Rebooted and Season 17 to Season 20 of Thomas & Friends. the Season 20 DVD Extraordinary Engines doesn't contain this logo, even though Arc animated all the episodes on it. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2016) Logo: On a white background, we see three shapes which are colored red, blue, and green. On these shapes is the word "Arc" in white ("A" is on the red shape, "r" is on the blue shape, and "c" is on the green shape). "PRODUCTIONS" is below in grey. FX/SFX: The logo fading in. None on the variant. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the movie. On Tarzan and Jane, none. Variant: On Tarzan and Jane, the background is black, and "PRODUCTIONS" is in white. Availability: Rare, due to it being short lived before the company's bankruptcy. Seen on Barbie: Star Light Adventure. The black background version appears on Tarzan and Jane. Scare Factor: None. Jam Filled Toronto (2016-) Logo: On a black background, we see the Jam Filled Entertainment logo (without the star), but the word "Entertainment" is removed. The star from the Jam Filled Entertainment logo hits the jar, which tilts back, then goes back into it's normal position. We then see the finished logo, which is just the Jam Filled Entertainment logo without "Entertainment". FX/SFX: The star hitting the jar and the jar moving. None on Thomas & Friends and Kody Kapow. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Variants: *On Thomas & Friends, the logo is still. *On Kody Kapow, the background is white and the logo is smaller and again still. Availability: Currently seen on Rusty Rivets. The still version appears onThomas & Friendsstarting from Season 20. The white background version appears on Kody Kapow. Scare Factor: Low, the star suddenly hitting the jar may startle some people, but it's harmless.